


Fake Proposals

by chimsbulge



Series: Spoiled Brats [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: Hongjoong and Seonghwa like free desserts so they fake a lot of proposals.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Spoiled Brats [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598293
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Fake Proposals

Seonghwa and Hongjoong had a tradition where every Valentines Day they would go to a restaurant and fake a proposal so they could get free dessert. They had done this for a few years now and not once had it ever failed. They had even gotten the others to do it as well. 

And today was no different. It was Valentines Day and the two of them were headed to a new restaurant they hadn't done this at before. 

"You have the ring?" Seonghwa asked. 

Hongjoong nodded and patted his pocket. 

"Hi what can I get you two to drink?" The waitress asked. 

"Water." Hongjoong asked. 

"Water is fine with me." Seonghwa said. The waitress nodded and walked away. "Don't forget to do it when the waitress comes back later with the bill." 

"Babe, I know the drill we've been doing this for years. Even before we got together." Hongjoong chuckled. 

"Just making sure you don't forget." Seonghwa said. 

After they had ordered their food and received it, Hongjoong decided to do it before the waitress came back. Hongjoong reached across the table, taking Seonghwa's hand in his. Seonghwa just assumed that the waitress was walking over since he had his back facing the direction of the kitchen and registers. 

"Seonghwa, I love you." Hongjoong said. "I always have, ever since we were younger. You've always had my back, you've always supported the music I've written and produced, you always supported me in high school at every talent show, you supported me through everything even when you didn't completely agree sometimes. You've meant the world to me since forever and I can't begin to imagine what my life would be like had you not come into it." 

Hongjoong pulled the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee, opening the box. Seonghwa was surprised to see it was a way nicer and more expensive ring then the one they used to fool the restaurants in the past. Seonghwa stared at it before looking at Hongjoong. People's eyes in the restaurant began to turn and look at them. 

"Will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?" Hongjoong asked, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. 

Seonghwa smiled widely and nodded happily, pulling Hongjoong up and hugging him before kissing him. Everyone watching cheered for the two of them. Hongjoong slid the ring onto Seonghwa's finger and sat back down. 

After the waitress brought them their bill and their free dessert, they finished and left. 

In the car ride home, Seonghwa looked at the ring, sliding it off his finger. 

"Why did you buy a new ring?" Seonghwa asked before chuckling. "Did you lose the old one?" 

"No, I didn't." Hongjoong said. "I got you a new ring because you deserve one like that." 

"What do you mean?" Seonghwa asked, looking at Hongjoong. 

"I didn't fake that proposal." Hongjoong said. "I meant it, I want to marry you." 

"Y-You were serious!?" Seonghwa exclaimed, Hongjoong nodded. "Oh my god I'm an idiot." 

Hongjoong chuckled. "Does your yes still stand?" 

"Of course! You think I would say no!?" Seonghwa yelled, hugging Hongjoong tightly. 

"Babe! I'm driving." Hongjoong said. 

"Shut up." Seonghwa said. 

When they pulled into the driveway, Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong's face and kissed him. 

"You're lucky I didn't do that while driving." Seonghwa said. 

Hongjoong chuckled as Seonghwa pulled his phone out and took a selfie of them holding hands, Seonghwa's ring on display. He sent it to the group chat they had with all the others. 

**Seonghwa**

**{Attachment: 1 image} Guess who's getting married  
**

**Yeosang**

**We already knew you two were faking it?**

**JongHOE**

**What's the point of sending that?**

**Mingi**

**Wait**

**Are you two not joking?**

**Seonghwa**

**WE ARE ACTUALLY GETTING MARRIED**

**YunHOE**

**HOLY SHIT**

**Wooyoung**

**OH MY GOD I'M SO EXCITED**

**San**

**You two are growing up so fast 😢**

**Yeosang**

**Babe, they're literally the oldest**

**Seonghwa**

**Say one thing about our ages Yeosang and I'll murder you**

**And no one will find your body**

**Yeosang**

**Jokes on you**

**Maybe I wanna die**

**Wooyoung**

**Yeosang! Too aggressive**

**San**

**Babe, we talked about that**

**Yeosang**

**Joking! I love you two too much to want to die**

**JongHOE**

**Ew he's getting sappy, someone stop him!**

**Joong ❤**

**Aww Yeosang is being sappy, that's so cute**

**Seonghwa**

**I had you all 🤦‍♂️**


End file.
